This invention relates to a rotary two roller pellet mill for hay or the like.
A number of pellet mills are available which include two rollers which act on a vertical rotatable cylindrical pellet die member to form pellets by extruding pelletizable material (e.g., hay) through the die member. In one type of mill, two rollers are mounted to a single shaft having a safety shear pin to permit rotation of the shaft upon jamming or overloading. In this type of pellet mill, to permit free rotation of the shaft upon shearing of the shear pin, the pelletizable material is directed to the die cavity without the conveying screws projecting into the vertical plane of the rollers. Independent feed conduits have been employed for such pellet mills. In general, they are located directly adjacent to the V-shaped section of the pressing zone formed between its respective roller and rotating die. This type of configuration has lead to uneven distribution of pelletizable material between the two rollers and consequent uneven roller wear, increased vibration, reduced productivity, and a tendency to form a nonhomogeneous distribution in the pelletizable material contacting the different rollers. Pellets formed in this manner tend to be less durable than ones with homogeneous distributions.